Necessary Evil
by Lex of Light
Summary: Raised for the sole purpose of being brought down by the next Hero of Albion. A collection of brief snapshots of King Logan's life.


_Disclaimer: Fable belongs to Microsoft and Lionhead._

_A/N: The idea behind this fic is to show snapshots of Logan's life before and during the game, in chronological order, of course. I'm kind of a big fan of again, I'm a fan of characters who aren't afraid of resorting to evil for the greater good._

Prologue

No one would dare to disturb the Queen whenever she spent time alone with her precious son. Hoards of people could be outside, waiting to meet with her, but she wouldn't move an inch from her rocking chair. After all, no one in the kingdom of Albion needed her more than baby Logan. And she needed him as well, for his tender and adorable smile was the only genuine sign of loving affection she ever received since her husband had become very busy with work those pile of useless nobles couldn't perform. She often thought that those nobles wanted to drive her husband to an early grave.

Even though her husband had willingly accepted to take off some of the weight of her crown, making it almost impossible to see each other during the day, no one would take away the brief – but joyous – moments with her son. She would die before she'd let anything or anyone get between her and Logan, and the Queen had cheated death on more than one occasion – enough to impress seemingly immortal Reaver.

It was amazing how a three month old baby was capable of turning the Queen into a sweet and caring lady. She wasn't evil and she didn't have a nasty personality, but she was a bit hard around the edges. It a result of a lifetime filled with bad memories, hunger, pain, and thirst for revenge that was later replaced by a void in her being. Without Lucien to hunt down, the Queen had lost her purpose in life. Later on, she found purpose in unifying Albion, and not too long after that, she became a mother. Nothing in the world had filled her with so much happiness as the birth of her son.

She wondered if her mother held her like she held Logan – with great care and awe at the same time. Rose used to tell the Queen when they were children that they had the best mother in the world and the strongest father. The Queen often found it ironic how she was raising her child in the place where Rose and her yearned to live in during their poverty-stricken childhoods, and she also thought that Rose would've made an excellent aunt for little Logan.

She looked at her son's sleeping face and late at the clock next to them. It was almost midnight, and she knew that one of her maids would be coming by to take her baby to his crib – which also meant that she had to go to bed as well. She had spent over five hours with him on that day, yet she was far from satisfied. Most of the time she would just breastfeed him and lull him to sleep since he got so cranky during nighttime, meaning that the Queen hardly played with her infant son.

Her position was a difficult one. She could neglect her newly-formed – and still fragile – kingdom and spend more time with her family, or she would have to contend herself with what she had and continue on with her duties.

Nothing was ever simple in the life of a hero.

The door behind them opened. She instantly felt like a little kid asking her mother to allow her to sleep five more minutes after they had just being woken up early in the morning. But it was not one of her maids who came through the doorway, it was her husband. Having her husband and son in the same room and at the same time was a pleasant surprise, she could count with her hand just how many times that had happened in the past three months, and one of them was the day she gave birth to Logan.

Her husband was dressed in his white pajamas, and despite his obvious exhaustion, a weak smile graced his chiseled face. He came next to them, and knelt down in order to stroke the side their son's face.

"Handsome fellow, isn't he?" he said quietly. "He takes after his father."

"I don't know, darling. He's more cute than handsome, so he looks more like me," she replied.

"Always so competitive." He shook his head. "Can't the non-hero win something once in a while?"

"You won me."

"Aye, that I did, luv." He kissed her cheek. "I got some good news, but we shouldn't talk so much while the baby is still sleeping."

The Queen kissed her son's forehead, and she gentle put him in his crib. Thankfully, Logan was a heavy sleeper, so it was rare to be woken up by his cries. Not many mothers could lay their children to sleep and not have to worry about them through the entire night, making the Queen a rather lucky woman in that aspect.

Once outside the baby's room, her husband said, "I managed to get Walter the promotion over all the other candidates!"

Her eyes widened in surprise. "That's fantastic!" An idea popped into the Queen's head. "Let's make him the godfather of our child."

_A/N: I hope you've enjoyed. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated._


End file.
